


Something True

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Tigerland (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I'm the only light that you see."</em> Two soldiers find comfort in one another.  NSFW: contains mild scenes of violence, sex and wartime imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if it takes too long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335481) by [fizzyblogic (phizzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic). 



Download: (72MB, avi): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?kqkwcd1x2aq8dc8) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/NUxkK-Hy/Dogstar_-_Something_True.html)

[Something True](http://vimeo.com/84948858) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** paxton

**Music:** Sunshine by The All-American Rejects.


End file.
